


Aren't They the Cutest?

by Frictionless Waffle (UmamiPills)



Series: AgentCorpWeek2020 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorpWeek2020, F/F, Fluffy, Getting an addition to the family, cute stuff, the story and the puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/Frictionless%20Waffle
Summary: Day 7 - FluffPrompt: Alex and Lena really want to add a new member to their family so they go to the dog shelter.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: AgentCorpWeek2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681591
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Aren't They the Cutest?

**Author's Note:**

> AgentCorpWeek has come to an end and I thoroughly enjoyed writing for it. Thank you to everyone for participating, whether it was reading, writing or commenting.
> 
> It was lots of fun and hopefully, we'll get another one someday. For now, enjoy this last fluffy little piece.

Alex had a hard time distinguishing between what sight was more adorable: her girlfriend, the all-powerful, bows-down-to-no-one, strikes-fear-in-her-business-partners, can-silence-you-with-a-single-eyebrow-raise CEO of one of the most successful businesses in the nation, Lena Luthor gushing and giggling surrounded by dogs and puppies of all sizes trying to jump into her lap, _or_ , said dogs and puppies belonging to the animal shelter they wandered into after agreeing to make an addition to their small family.

“Darling, look at this one.” Lena was sitting crossed legged on the ground of the doggy pen in her designer suit. Alex found it endearing that Lena didn’t mind staining her expensive clothes for an afternoon of playing with puppies. She managed to pull her out of what was definitely going to be another long workday and they’d come directly to the shelter, to this moment where Lena is holding a tiny Yorkie puppy in her hands and bringing it up for Alex to see.

“That one is adorable, babe.” Alex backed up a bit and smiled. “You like it?”

“I want to play around a bit more, but they’re just all so precious.” Lena put the squirming puppy back down right as a bulldog jumped on her shoulder and slobbered all over the side of her face. “Oh, my God.” She laughed. “How about this one?”

Alex scrunched up her nose. “Only if you clean up the slob after it.”

Lena raked her fingers through the fur of a brown poodle from her place sitting in the middle of the pen. “Why are you standing all the way over there?” Alex was leaning on a wall, far away from all the dogs, with her arms crossed. “Come join me!”

“Umm, I’m good here” Alex chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her neck. “I’ll like whichever dog you pick, promise.”

“But I want you to come and play with them _with_ me.” Lena cradled a golden retriever from beside her. “Look at this one! If we adopt him, we’d have Kara with us even when she’s not with us.” Alex chuckled at her girlfriend’s dorkiness. “Oh, what about this one.” Lena scratched a Doberman between the ears. “This one looks like you when you’re grumpy.” She giggled adorably and Alex’s heart swelled at the sight.

“Really, babe. Those are all good dogs.” Alex stayed in her spot. “We can adopt any of them. I trust your opinion.”

Unsatisfied, Lena picked up an older-looking German Shepard and made him look at Alex. “Are you really gonna say no to this face?” She smiled expectantly at Alex.

“Don’t do that.” Alex warned and closed her eyes. “I really don’t have to play with them, Lena.” She peeked one eye open and saw that Lena had joined her face to the dog’s and was smothering it with kisses while staring right at Alex.

“Pretty please.”

Alex scrunched her eyebrows together with a pout, pretending to resist. “Ugh… fine.” She walked over to sit next to Lena. “You’re right.” She leaned over to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. “I guess I _can’t_ say no to your face.”

Lena smirked and placed a baby Husky in the redhead’s lap. “Can we get more than one?” Alex sat with her legs outstretched and leaned back as far as possible on her arms while the Husky sniffed around on her legs.

“Uhh, yeah, sure.” Alex was staring right at the puppy in her lap with a worried scrunch between her eyebrows. “Anything you want, we’ll get.”

Amused, Lena placed another Husky on Alex’s stomach. “Why are you leaning so far away from the dogs? They don’t bite you know? Or if they do, these puppy bites don’t hurt.” She quirked her eyebrow and was about to place another Husky even closer to Alex’s face when the redhead spoke up.

“Uhhh, I’m good, baby. I think that’s enough cuteness for one person.” The husky on her stomach was a curious one and tried climbing up Alex’s body to sniff at her chin. “Ooooook, that’s enough for you, too.” Alex gently grabbed the puppy and placed him in her lap next to the other one.

“You’re not scared are you?” Lena asked incredulously. “Are you?” Her eyes widened at the realization. “No way… the Director of the DEO is scared of a bunch of puppies?”

“No, I’m not!” Alex replied unconvincingly. “I love dogs.”

“Really?” Lena quirked an eyebrow up and licked her lips. “Ok.” Before Alex could react, Lena had placed two mutt puppies on Alex’s chest. “You wouldn’t mind me putting them here then?”

“Lena!” Alex quickly moved the two dogs next to the other two in her lap. Feeling her nose already tingling, she turned her face away and put it in her elbow. She could hear Lena laughing beside her when a loud sneeze silenced her followed by two more.

Alex turned back around and sniffled, a stunned Lena was staring back at her with her mouth open. The bulldog came back and licked at her chin which pulled her out of her stupor. “Are you… allergic to dogs, Alex?”

Alex pulled her sleeve over her hand and wiped at her eyes. “What???” She laughed nervously. “Of course not.” She picked up the two Huskies on her legs. “You like these ones? Because I do. Let’s adopt them.”

“Oh no, honey, you are not changing the subject that easily.” Lena swiftly pulled both puppies out of Alex’s hands and placed them far away, the two mutts in her lap have long already waddled along. She stood and brought Alex up with her. “Why didn’t you tell me about your allergies?” She looked at her girlfriend with a slight crease in her forehead, her hands on Alex’s shoulders.

Alex sniffled and chuckled. “Babe, I am _not_ allergic! Really! It’s-it’s dust.” Alex tried to convince Lena. “It’s all over the place.” She waved a hand around them. “Anyway, did you like the bulldog? I would-“

“Darling, stop it.” Lena abruptly cut Alex off and held her forearm to prevent her from approaching the dogs again. “Why didn’t you tell me you were allergic?” She repeated, a little sterner, the hand on Alex’s arm gripped a little firmer.

Alex went to deflect again but backed away from Lena to sneeze two more times into her elbow. When she looked up, the CEO had her signature eyebrow raise and her arms crossed, giving her “no-more-bullshit” face. Alex sighed while fidgeting with her hands. “Ok…so maybe my body is a little intolerant to dogs.” When Lena kept her look, Alex continued talking. “I just-you looked so excited and happy to be surrounded by all these dogs and I-I love it when you can be so care-free like that. And-and if getting us a puppy is the solution, then I would’ve sucked it up and gotten you that puppy.” Alex finished her ramble and chewed the inside of her cheek as a nervous habit.

Lena walked towards Alex and slowly slid her arms over Alex’s shoulders to wrap around her neck. “How long did you think you could hide your sneezes from me if we _did_ get a dog?”

“I don’t know. But I would have had to buy out the whole stash of allergy pills at the pharmacy though.” Alex chuckled as Lena leaned her forehead onto Alex’s to laugh with her.

“Alex Danvers.” Lena looked into her girlfriend’s beautiful brown eyes. “ _You_ give me that carefree and happy feeling.” Alex’s arms around Lena’s waist tightened. “Sure, a puppy would have been nice to add to our family, but you are all I need.” She finished in a whisper.

Lena leaned in to give Alex a kiss, but the latter pulled back slightly with a scrunched-up nose. “Don’t. There’s snot everywhere.”

Lena grinned happily. “I don’t care.” Then bumped their noses for a soft kiss.

They only separated to breathe, but Alex was so lovestruck that she had to go back in for another peck. “How about we go to the cat shelter?”

“You’re ok with cats?” Lena ran her fingers through Alex’s hair.

“Yeah, totally ok.”

“Alex?” Lena pulled on the hair she was fisting. “Tell me the truth.”

“Ok, fine. Cats are worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> \---Bonus---  
> “Don’t forget to feed Casper before you leave for work today!” Lena yelled from her spot at the door. “I’m leaving now, but if I find him starved to death when I get back, you are in big trouble!”
> 
> Alex ran out of their bedroom with a shirt half on and boy shorts. “I got it, babe.” She puckered her lips out and Lena rolled her eyes playfully before giving her a sweet peck. Alex smiled dopily. 
> 
> “Don’t forget.” Lena repeated.
> 
> “I’ll feed him, trust me! Besides, I think goldfishes can survive without food for a day.”
> 
> \-----  
> Notes:
> 
> I made a tumblr haha to share ideas and interact with other people in the fandom easier. Come find me at frictionlesswaffle if you want to chat or brainstorm or anything.
> 
> I'm also gonna try my hand at some fanart probably, when I have some time.
> 
> ps: Almost named this fic puppy play before I learned that it has a totally separate meaning from what I wanted.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
